Eve's Pregnancy&Claire's Pregnancy
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: Glass house girls get pregnant, they both have Kids! Whats up with Shane? Come and READ THE STORY THAT STARTED IT ALL!
1. Chapter 1:Confessions

How could this be? I looked at the test that read pregnant. I bit my lip and then shoved the test in my pocket and made my way downstairs. I saw Claire and Shane all lovey dovey and then Michael reading the newspaper. I went to Claire. "Beat it Shane I need to talk to Claire."

Shane hugged her waist and then glared. "Back off goth she's mine."

For some reason I was getting irritated. "Let me talk to her or I will seriously put this fork down your throat!" They both looked at her all worried. Claire put down her coffee and took me in the living room.

"Hey what was that all about?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Can vampires have babies?"

"I don't know…..let me ask Michael." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't!" I pleaded and then searched my robe pockets for the test so I can show her then something bad happened, I couldn't find the test and I scanned the floor and then I heard Shane and Michael come in with pale faces -well Michael's paler.- "What the hell is this!" Shane asked and held up the stick to us. Oh shit! I wasn't ready for this. I opened my mouth then Claire chimed in. "Its mine!"

Shane turned to Claire and his face looked shocked but happy too. "Really."

"Er…."

"Don't Claire." I sighed and grabbed the test from Shane. "Its mine."

"What!" The boys shouted.

"Im pregnant."

Shane's mouth drobbed and Michael's eyes grew wide. "Your pregnant?" He asked in a whisper.

I nodded and looked down. "Im sorry I-" Before I could finish Michael grabbed my waist and lifted me in the air and spun me around then put me back on my feet then kissed my lips.

"Never be sorry baby you made me the happiest vampire in the world!"


	2. Chapter 2:Vampire Danger

**Okay readers this is my first fan fic ever. I finally got the darn thing figured out lol. So tell me what you think so far ok. I know its not good and im soooo trying here. So please send me some reviews. Tell me if I should scrap it or keep going!**

**Thank you. -Miki- **

**Claire's POV**

I cant believe this. Eve's pregnant with Michael's baby. I never even knew vampires could have babies. And she already looks so big. "How far are you?"

"Um 2 weeks."

"Oh." I found out I was about 3 weeks pregnant but I don't want to tell Shane not yet at least, and I suppose I need to tell someone. Right?

"Hey Eve?"

"Hm?" She looked at me as she drank a sip of her coke.

"Your not the only one pregnant."

That made her spit out her cola. "What!"

I bit my lip. "I am also pregnant. I am 3 weeks along." I saw her mouth drop open and look up and past me. I turned to see Shane and Michael coming in the kitchen. Shane looked stunned. I gasped and started to run to the kitchen door but he grabbed me. "Claire! Hang on baby."

I shook my head and avoided his eyes till he bent his head to me. "Your pregnant?"

"I….er… yes…" I sighed and looked at him. He then hugged me and kissed my lips just as Michael did with Eve but sexier.

**Shane's POV**

My Claire is having a baby with me. Im so happy right now. I mean yeah we are gonna have hells to pay but right now I like the picture im seeing in my head and I loved Claire. "Your gonna keep it?"

"Of course she is Shane. My baby needs company ya know!" She winked and I laughed.

"I never knew vamps could have kids."

"Seems like it. Claire you okay?" Michael asked cause she was being real quiet. "Claire?" She looked up at us then smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You okay girl?" Eve asked, hugging Claire's neck.

"Oh sorry im just tired." We nodded then I asked. "Have we made any docter check ups."

"No I didn't want to make appointment till I spoke with you."

"Same with me." Eve spoke. Me and Michael exchanged looks then we nodded. "Well girls guess we got work to do."

**A 4 weeks later**

**Nobodys POV**

"Why are you so big Eve?" Claire asked

"Its because of the vampire in her baby." Sam said. He knew all along about eve's pregnancy and today was the day Amelie came to see for herself that Eve is pregnant. "A normal pregnancy she would be four weeks or five but the vampire is growing an incredible speed making the baby six months instead of 4 weeks."

"Really!" Eve asked. She looked shaken and kind of scared. She looked dead like Michael but worse. Sam nodded. Michael's graddad was pretty excited about hearing Eve was pregnant but he still looks so worried about Eve and the baby.

"Are you sure you want this Eve? Your human, you can die."She shook her head and said. "I wont cause I'd be damned if I do. I will watch my son grow up to be a man like his father. I will not die."

"Your so brave Eve." Claire sighed in an envious tone.

Eve chuckled. "Thanks Claire."

Just then the boys came in, laughing and rough housing around. Michael was pushed in the living room and Shane was punched playfully. It looked so cute and so manly too.

"Hey baby!" Shane ran to Clair and hugged her. He held her in arms length.

"Hey pops!" Michael hugged his grandad and then sat by Eve.

Sam looked at them and sighed. "Arent you worried about Amelie?"

"No." Michael looked up at Sam. "She cannot tell me to have this baby and Eve is not her minions so she doesn't and will not kill this baby and im sorry but if Amelie comes near Eve I wont hesitate to rip her apart."

"Hush now boy. I wont let any harm come to your families. I just worry about Eve."

"Don't. im a big girl. If I can handle living with bloodsuckers then I can handle giving birth to a beautiful one." She smiled and kissed Michael. They all sat and talked as they waited for the Ice queen to make an appearance. Eve suddenly felt a jolt of pain. "Eve are you okay?"

Eve made a gasping noise and got up. Her body looked sick, the baby was starving her all the time and they had no idea what to do.

"Michael the baby is wanting something."

"What?"

Eve shrugged and then felt dizzy. "Michael….I think…..im going to…." She never got to finish since she collapsed and fainted right there. Michael was the first one up to feel Eve's palse stop.


	3. Chapter 3:Amelie's Visit

**Okay guys I know im not that good but I would love it if you gave me some reviews so I can feel more confident in doing this. Thank you so much. **

**-Miki-**

**Michael's POV**

Eve wasn't breathing, she was on the floor, eyes closed and her mouth open when I thought my love and baby was gone I heard a noise that I thought I would never hear again.

Eve gasped and opened her eyes and started whimpering. I really never seen her in pain. Sure when she got hurt or she was cramping from her girl time but not this. "Eve?"

"Michael get blood!" Sam my grand dad shouted. I looked up at him like what the fuck was he on. "Do it now!" He ordered. Claire came beside me and held Eve's hand then told me. "Go she will be with me."

I reluctantly pushed myself to my feet, speed to the kitchen and back with a sports bottle in my hand. Claire stood up and was in the arms of Shane now they watched as I lifted Eve's head up and poured blood in her mouth. She started to drink it like it was her favorite drink and when she stopped she sighed in relief and got herself upright, supporting her weight. She looked at me. "That was good….in a wrong way."

"Bloody wrong ass way." Shane whispered. I saw Claire elbow him in his ribs and smile down at us.

"Are you okay Eve?" She asked. Eve looked at her and nodded. She looked better, back to her natural skin color and she was warm again. Thank god I thought. I hugged her neck and kissed her head. "You scared the shit out of me you know that?"

"Im sorry." She sighed and snuggled against my chest. We stayed like that for a while till we heard a cool voice saying. "Hello dear children."

I got Eve and I to my feet and looked at the old women who was known as Ice Queen all though Shane called her Amelie the Ice bitch which at times I could agree with him.

"I have arrive and heard the news about this pregnancy." She took notice in Eve's belly and it was about asize of a little ball.

"What is it that you want to say." Cause at this point I just wanted to shoo her off and whisk Eve off to our room so we both could just be alone together.

"Well I am not happy with this matter, but I cant do nothing but to tell you that if Eve goes any further then she might die."

"That's okay. My baby will be a daddy's boy/ girl then. Amelie nothing you can say will scare me out of this. I have to do this for Michael and my baby." Eve glared at Amelie. "If that's all could you please go?"

Amelie gave her a cold stare and then spoke. "You shall not tell me what to do! You are lucky im letting you have this child." Her words made me sick. It was annoying how she thinks she owns us. This is my damn life and its none of her affair!

"Amelie lets be off. Claire and Eve should be given some rest."

Amelie looked at Sam then Claire. "Ah. Claire I hear the news too."

Claire looked at her and laughed nervously then nodded and stood behind Shane.

"Well I must be off but I shall not let you little Eve roam freely. Just know that I will personally kill you if you step out of line."

Over my dead vampire body you will!

Eve nodded and I instantly knew she was telling Amelie to go suck it where someone is wanting it. With one goodbye she and Sam was gone.


	4. Chapter 4:Eve's Birth

**Claire's POV**

Its been a few weeks since Amelie's visit and its been a bit quiet and tone down. Eve was now forced to drink blood and was constantly in pain cause of how the baby grew so fast. Its now her 9th week od being pregnant and in vampire pregnancy that's 9 months right there. She could go into labor at any moment. I on the other hand am in my 10th week. Yay. Lucky Eve getting done with her pregnancy fast.

I was on the couch when I heard screaming from upstairs. Eve and I were the only ones home so I knew it was Eve. I threw my book down and rushed to Michael's and Eve's room. I burst through the door to see Eve was clutching at her stomach and all soaked. She was screaming so loud so I knew she was in labor. I rushed to her and calmed her down by coaching her as she breathed I dialed Michael and muttered to myself as I felt Eve's grip on my hand tighten. On the third ring it answered.

"Hello." Shane's voice greeted.

"Shane! Where's Michael!"

"Um. Teaching his students why?"

"Eve's in labor!"

"What!" I heard both the boys say, guess he put me on speaker and got Michael.

"Come now!" I hung up and tended to Eve.

**Shane's POV**

I cant believe this is happening! My best friend is having a baby with my other best friend….it seems like it was only yesterday that they met. I miss those days. After the call from Claire I saw Michael telling his students bye and was racing out the door, he didn't even care that the sun was burning him like hell. I got in after him and we sped our way to the house.

I heard screaming when we got in the house. We followed the screaming and we saw Eve on the floor of the living room and Claire looking in- Eve's girl spot…thing….fuck you know what the hell im saying, you better or you need to look up sex then pregnancy. Anyways I kinda felt grossed out knowing Claire is looking there but knew it was exceptional since Eve wasn't in the condition of going to the hospital. I kneeled on the other side of her as Michael took Eve's hand. I copied that when I took her other.

"You can do this Eve! I see the head!" Claire exclaimed.

"I cant do this! It hurts like fuck!" Eve screamed. Her face was red and crying so bad. She didn't like the Eve I joked with. No this Eve was vulnerable and scared. "Don't you dare give up on Michael! And this baby is ready for the world don't you think as the mother you should do whatever you can to give your baby a life!" I cried out to her, they all three looked at me puzzled. "What I can be smart when I want to. Push lady! Push!"

It seemed like forever since this started. After a long ass time we all finally heard a cry of a baby and saw that Claire was holding a baby boy in her arms. I was amazed to see him now alive and having life in him. It was the happiest moment ever. Claire handed the baby to Michael and he was sobbing in tears of joy and trying to tell Eve that their baby was finally here but this happy moment went downhill quick when Eve wasn't waking up after closing her eyes. Michael shook her a bit but no response. Michael gasped and he yelled at us to help her in the car. Claire held the baby as Michael and I put Eve in the car. After getting in and settled we sped to the hospital so fast that even Vamps didn't seem to notice us.


	5. Chapter 5:Michael Samuel Glass

**Michael's POV**

Its been hours since the labors and Eve went into a state where she isn't breathing. This was all my fault. I should of told her no from the get go. I should of told her not to have the baby. But knowing my sweet Eve she would of shoved her military boot up my ass if I actually suggested an abortion. Eve always wanted kids. And now we have one. A beautiful boy. He looked so cute and kinda like me. If Eve doesn't make it out alive then I have no clue what the hell I would do…. Eve is my world, without her im a monster with a baby who could end up hating me forever for even making him.

"Hey." A voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw Claire handing me some soda and smiling at me. Putting on a brave face I guess. "Stop it. She is gonna be fine."

I took the can and watched her as she curled up next to Shane. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Its Eve. If she could slap Oliver and run from Bishop without dying then I thing she can survive this." Shane spoke. I sighed and then saw the docter coming to us. I stood up and prepared for the worst. "Well?"

"Seems like we got her up again."

"So she's alive!"

The docter nodded. I let out a relief sigh and somewhat of a sob.

Claire hugged my waist and said. "Can we see her?"

"Sure but have a low tone we don't want her to have a panic attack." We nodded and headed to a room where we saw Eve watching tv. I ran to her side and hugged her. "God you scared the living shit out of me!" I looked at her.

"So is that why your dead?" She smirked. I laughed.

"Eve im so happy your okay! We were so damn worried." Claire hugged her and then went back to holding Shane's hand.

"Already knew Gothica would be able to pull it through." Shane looked at Eve and then hugged her and kissed her head. "Still glad that you didn't croak or I'll have just Claire to tease and you know she isn't fun cause she doesn't reply back like you." Shane joked and Eve laughed.

"Well you can sleep on the couch Shane!" Claire pouted in a cute manner to where Shane begged for fogiveness and so she did.

"Can I see my baby!" Eve asked. "I mean our baby."

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Stay right here got it princess."

"I will be waiting my prince!" She smiled . I did too and walked out. I asked the doctors if Eve could see the baby and he approved. I came back holding my baby boy in my arms and went over to Eve. I gave him to her and she gasped in amazement. I saw Claire and Shane were watching with envious eyes. "Oh my god….Michael he has you beautiful blue eyes!"

I smiled and looked down at him. "What should we name him?"

"Michael Samuel Glass."

"I love it."

"Me too. I love you." She looked up at me and I looked down at her we both smiled and then kissed one sweet one. I felt so happy to be….well alive again, having my boy and wife with me was making me feel like it was worth becoming a monster over.


	6. Chapter 6:Claire's Water Broke!

**Eve's POV**

Its been a 4 months since I had my baby boy, he already looks about 8 months old. He can crawl now so that's cool! It seems he has Michael's blond hair and blue eyes. He has my face and nose. He looked so cute! I held him in my arms as I watched Claire looking at her book.

"So how far along are you?"

"26 weeks."** (26 weeks is 6 months and 2 weeks.)**

"So your almost there huh?"

"Yep cant wait. You wanna feel the baby kick?" She looked up from her book and rubbed her tummy. "It kicks when me and Shane is watching tv. One time she knocked the popcorn bag on the ground." She laughed. "Im guessing she is Shane jr."

"She?"

"Yes it's a her. Shane and I found out earlier today. God it was awesome. We decided on a name."

"Really and what's that?"

"Alyssa Eve Molly Collins." I couldn't help but to smile when she put my name in there.

"This makes me want to have another one so I can just call it Claire Elizabeth Glass."

"No way in hell your using my middle name!" She laughed and got up. "Im hungry you want anything?"

I got up and put Mike in his play pin. "I make it for you. Oh did you tell your parents?"

"Yep."

"How did that go?"

"Lets just say they totally disowned me….well I disowned them."

"Why's that?" I asked. "Because they were being total jackasses to Shane when he did nothing to them."

I nodded and went off to the kitchen.

**Claire's POV**

I watched Eve leave and bent down to gawk over Mike which I would say he looks like a mini Michael. He is just so adorable. I cant wait to see my baby Aly. When I was talking baby talk with Mike I felt arms around my medium size belly. I looked up to see my husband bent over me and kissing my head. "You are so cute."

"The baby?"

"You genius." I laughed and kissed his lips then look back at little Mikey.

"He is soooo cute!"

"He looks like another Michael. Watch when he is a teen he is going to be just like Eve."

I laughed and said. "So . I like the sound of that. I wish Alyssa would arrive faster!"

"Me too. I cant wait to see my daughter. I bet shes gonna be just like you."

"Let's hope so!" we looked to see the voice of Eve as she sat the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "We do not need a mini Shane."

"We don't need a mini Eve. Oh god no!"

"Hey loser fuck you!"

"No Gothica fuck you!"

"Guys baby in the damn room!" I hissed at them. They made a oooooo sound like we were back in grade school again. "Immature kids I swear."

They both just rolled their eyes. I laughed. All in all it was a great day.

**Eve's POV**

I must of went into dreamland since I woke up to Mike giggling. I saw Michael holding Mike in the air and throwing him up in the air like a daddy would do with his baby. I sat up and smiled. "That is so cute."

Michael held Mike on his side and grinned. "What is?"

"My two boys!"

I got up and took Mike from my hands and kissed him all over making him giggle more. He had a small little laugh like Michael's it was just adorable!

"I cant wait to see my boy as a man."

"Whoa! Slow it down baby" I laughed and kissed Michael upon his soft lips.

I still couldn't believe that I am so lucky to have a husband that loves me and my son who just takes after his daddy. I must be the luckiest person alive since im blessed with my two boys.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**Shane's POV**

Claire hasn't been so well. She says shes okay but it seems like she really isn't. I was on the bed as I watched her look at her belly in the mirror. She was about 8 to 9 months now. She still looked gorgeous as ever. Claire looked over at me and smiled then crawled to me. "what would you do if I stayed big?"

I really hadn't thought of that. I mean I love Claire a lot and she knows it so why is she asking me this question. "Why you want to know?"

She looked down and sighed. "Monica told me you like skinny girls like her. I know I should ignore her….but what if that's true."

"Baby you wanna know what I think?"

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"Your crazy. Fat or small you still have it all. And that all is enough for me. I love you if you were the fattest women alive although it would be creepy but I would still love you. And why are you letting that slut get to you? Your better then that. I know once you have our child you will look like the Claire I fell deeply in love with."

I saw tears forming in her eyes and then she hugged my neck and said. "I love you so much Shane." I smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too."

When I got out of the shower that night I heard Claire screaming from the bedroom. Eve Michael and I rushed in the bedroom and we all saw Claire's water broke. I looked with my eyes all wide and gasped.

"The baby…she is coming!" Claire cried.


	7. Chapter 7:Alyssa Eve Collins

**This will be the last Chapter of this story. I cant stretch it out to reach 10 chaps like I wanted to so yeah. Check out my future stories I might do. Im gonna ask nicely now. "Can you pweezz review?" or im gonna end up begging lol. Just REVIEW. NEGATIVES AND POSITIVES I CAN TAKE IT! **

_When I got out of the shower that night I heard Claire screaming from the bedroom. Eve, Michael and I rushed in the bedroom and we all saw Claire's water broke. I looked with my eyes all wide and gasped._

"_The baby…She is coming!" Claire cried._

**Shane's POV**

It was time. My time to be a father. I always told myself that im going to be a better father, after what I went through with my drunken dad and my dead mom and sister I swore I would never let that happened to my family. I just hope I can make keep that promise.

Claire's parents came an hour after I called them, they were so pissed off about the whole pregnancy and it was like the proposal situation. I blame myself for just having such a gorgeous face that it makes people hate me.

"How is she?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

I looked up from the chair I was in and said. "She's coming along." I looked over at my sleeping Claire and smiled as I watched her face look so peaceful. I held her hand. She then started to stir and open her eyes. "Hey sleepy head your parents are here."

Claire looked at her parents and just started to glare. "Why are you two here?"

"We wanted to see our grandbaby born." Her dad said. He looked like he really just wanted to get this over with. Made me sick really. I don't know why but he was never supportive of Claire.

"Last I remember you wanted nothing to do with me and you called my husband numbers of names then shoved him out the door which makes me wonder again why the hell are you here when you basically disowned me." Claire spoke so cool it was kinda scary. I saw their face turn into mixtures of emotions.

_**Flashback**_

We sat on her couch for what it seems like forever in silence. And it was awkward silence. I cleared my throat and said. "So Mrs. Danvers, Mr. Danvers…we have to tell you something." yes they make me still call them by MRS. And MR. even though im married to their daughter.

I and Claire held each other hand in support and we looked at the irritated parents.

"Well?" Claire's dad spoke. His tone. Not friendly!

That's when they noticed that Claire has a baby bump from being 4 months pregnant. "Oh my go! Are you pregnant!"

Claire nodded. "Shane is the daddy. Of course. We wanted you to know."Her parents looked at her in disgust and disappointment then they looked to me.

"This boy is your fault!" He dad bellow. He always had a temper. What a drama queen. I mean he is worse then Eve and I when we throw fits.

"No it isn't daddy." Claire shouted back. I never really seen her yell at her parents. "You should be happy for us! For me!"

"Why cause you dropped out of classes just to marry this son of a bitch and get knocked up by him to!" His words sent me straight to my feet and let my anger out.

"For one thing Claire is still in fucking college! For two she is nineteen almost fucking twenty! And for three im not the one who sent your fragile girl here to fucking Morganville!"

"Shane please calm down." Claire asked in a motherly tone that it tends to calm me down. Her father and mother got up and glared at me.

"You know nothing about little Claire! She was too young to be away from us!" Her mom cried out. I looked at her then locked eyes with Claire's dad.

"Its your fault cause you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

"I waited till it was legal at least I didn't knock her up at seventeen then leave her like some of the ass wholes do in this shit of a town! Enough about who's at fault we should be celebrating with Claire cause she is holding your grandchild."

"If it was a non slacker husband then maybe but since its you then no. we are not happy about this! You need to get it aborted or adopted! This idiot will just leave you once it becomes hard!" I looked at him then when I heard Claire growls I looked at her.

"How dare you speak about him that way! And suggest adoption isn't an option neither is killing the poor thing!" That got her dad furious and all red in the face. He then grabbed me and pulled me to the front door and then he pushed me out of the house. I couldn't get my balance and so I fell down the porch and onto the grass. I saw my wife at my side in seconds. I sat up slowly, grunting with pain. I looked at her parents.

"You are not my daughter if your staying with that piece of shit." Her father declared.

"Wait a minute! Your disowning me!"

"That's right! You're a disappointment!"

"Funny how I get pregnant at the same age that mom got pregnant. You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"Claire!"

"No seriously. Who needs parents who don't support you! You know what…fuck you. I hope you don't regret losing your only kid and your grandbaby!" she screamed and ran to our car. I got up and looked at them.

"This is just low. Even for you two. At least I am supportive."

"Excuse me?"

"Well im saying if im such a slacker and no good then why am I the only one who is supporting her. Who is actually happy….whenever her own parents left her. You're the disappointments not her. Remember that when your older and has no child cause you two were selfish and non supportive." I simply said and left them speechless. For once.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I called them baby. Even though we had a spat they should know."

"No I meant what I said. They will not be in mine or Alyssa's life." Claire said not taking her eyes off her parents.

"Claire-" Her dad started but was cut off.

"No. Do you not get how much it killed me when my father, the man I loved and my mother, the women who gave me life disowning me? No. Im tired of feeling that im a disappointment to you both." I saw tears coming out of Claire's eyes and then she started crying. I watched helplessly as my baby cried and I saw a site that I never thought I would see. Her parents are hurt and pained.

"We over reacted Claire. We are so sorry. I know we said some things but we came here to hope to make it up to you. You aren't the disappointment we are. We as parents should of supported you. Even though your young, your happy and if he makes you happy then we will deal with it and make ourselves happy. We love you baby and we just couldn't handle letting you go."

Claire looked up in shock and amazement. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "If I forgive you you're just going to pull this again. I always say sorry then you guys hurt me again."

"We do Claire and this time we will make the change. Shane was right and im glad he told us what we were."

"Wait…. What did he say?" She looked at me with a **what the hell **look.

"He made us realize that we were being total…ass wholes and well we just lost our precious child." Her father came to her and held her face softly. "I was losing my little girl that I tucked in every night. That I read stories to. I gave piggy back rides to. I was losing her….no I lost her when you left us…"

I actually felt sorry for the guy now. I watched as Claire looked at her daddy with tears streaming her face now.

"Oh daddy." Claire choked and put her hand on his palm.

"When I realized that I was losing both my daughter and grandbaby then I had to give up."

"Daddy, you never lost you little girl. Even thought im not 5 or 13 anymore doesn't mean I cant be your little girl. And just think you can spoil Alyssa and do all the stuff you did with me." She kissed his palm and wiped her face. He kissed her head and smiled then turned away before we could see his tears come out.

Her mom looked at her and shuffled over. Moved Claire's hair from her face then smiled. "Im sorry to my dear Claire. I felt the same way as your father. I just hope I don't lose you…."

"Of course not mom. I-I admit that im still hurt but I will forgive and hope to forget. I love you guys to much to really….disown you."

Her mom nodded and kissed her head. Just then Eve and Michael, Mike in his daddy's arms entered the room and looked embarrassed that they interrupted something.

"We're sorry, we didn't know-"

"No its okay. We were about to go get something to eat." Her dad said and kissed Claire's head then walked out. Her mom did the same thing and left closing the door.

Eve sat on the couch and Michael joined her, letting down Mike but still holding him by his torso. Mike looks like he is about 2 years old now. Wow that's what I call a fast grower.

"Well Claire and her parents made up."

"That's wonderful."Claire smiled and looked at me. "May you asked the doctor for a wet washcloth. I don't feel so good." I got up and kissed her lips.

"Anything you want baby." To watch that smile light up that face of hers made my day. I got the doctor and came back with a cloth and saw her all sweaty.

"Are you okay?" I dabbed her face with the cloth and she shook her head.

"She is having contractions. About 3 minutes apart." Eve spoke.

"She is about at 9 centimeters right now." Michael added.

"How do you know."

"Nurse came in to check up on me and she said once I hit 10 then I will be going to the delivery room." Claire spoke. I smiled.

"Your close then."

"Close enough." A voice made me turn around to see the doctor.

"What's up doc?"

"Well it seems like at this point we can go on with the process."

That's when Claire started whimpering and crying. I went to her and see if she was okay. "Another contraction." Eve told.

The doctor checked on Claire and then looked at me. "You sir are about to have yourself a baby." He grinned and with that Claire was rushed to the delivery room after her contractions were turned into her screaming in pain.

-**8 hours later**-

**Shane's POV**

She is still giving birth, for eight hours shes been at this. Finally after the forth hour she got a little rest but was awoken to do it all over again. It killed me to see her in pain but amazed me by how much she could bare and she is doing. I held her hand all the way through and damn she had a good grip.

"Baby my hand your hurting my hand." That earned me a glare.

"Want to talk about pain? Be birthing a child for eight hours out of you virgina then come talk to me about pain!" I nodded and took the pain like a man would.

By the nineth hour she was done trying. She started to cry so hard that I almost thought she was gonna pass out on me. "Baby you can do this."

"No I cant! Damn it she isn't coming out!"

"Try harder baby I know its so much but just think of holding her in your arms. Watching her go to school then having to love her so much! You can do this baby! I know you can. Come on sweetie!" I encouraged as she started pushing more then finally we heard a scream and a cry and I saw the doctor holding our Alyssa.

I looked at Claire and smiled. "You did it baby!"

She smiled and started laughing. Soon after we were settled in the recovery room the doctor brought us our baby girl.

"Do you have her name?"

Alyssa Eve Collins" We both chimed and then went back to our baby as the doc was filling out the paperwork. Eve, Michael and Mike joined us after the doctor left. Mikey sped to us and looked up at us. I picked him up so he could have a look.

"Who is that?" He asked. He had Eve's little voice. Which was cute.

"Alyssa." Claire spoke and kissed Alyssa's head. Alyssa had my hair, Claire's eyes and my nose. She had her mommy's facial structure which was a good thing. Mike had a face of confusion and curiosity. Claire's parents visited for a while and we all had a great time.

All in all it was a wonderful time.


	8. Chapter 8:Recovery

**Okay so in my last chapter I said it was the last one but! BUT!**

**I was having ideas as I went on with Chapter 7 so! I shall give you Chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8 might be short. Depends on how much I can think! Lol **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW so I can say WOO-HOO! LOL**

_Eve, Michael and Mike joined us after the doctor left. Mikey sped to us and looked up at us. I picked him up so he could have a look. _

"_Who is that?" He asked. He had Eve's little voice. Which was cute._

"_Alyssa." Claire spoke and kissed Alyssa's head. Alyssa had my hair, Claire's eyes and my nose. She had her mommy's facial structure which was a good thing. Mike had a face of confusion and curiosity. Claire's parents visited for a while and we all had a great time. _

_All in all it was a wonderful time_.

**Claire's POV**

Its been a year since my baby Alyssa was born. Shane just spoils her. We finally got a nursery made up. Eve and I went shopping for more baby stuff. Mikey shares a room with Aly, he says he wants to which is a cute thing that he has a crush on her all so sudden. I wouldn't put it pass them if they do date when they would be older. Who knows. Amelie comes by and sees how Mikey is doing since he is half vampire. Sam comes by to visit too and dear lord he was all over Mikey. It was just wow. You can never find a vampire scary after you see the cooing over their grandchild when I saw Sam adoring his great grandson I had to laugh at how adorable it was! It seems like it took us forever to get where we are now. Im back to work but I managed to ask Amelie to cut back on the hours. Im surprised she did. Baffled really.

I was on the couch watching Alyssa play with her toys and Mikey beside her playing with her too. Eve came in and smiled at me. "Hey Claire bear!"

"Hey. How did you lose so much weight?"

Eve shrugged. "Been taking Mike on walks and been working out a lot. Why?"

"Well I kinda want my body back but its so hard to actually find time to work out."

"Have Shane you and Alyssa take a walk everyday before sun down. that's what me and Michael do with Mike." Eve spoke as she sat beside her son on the floor cross-legged. I watched Mikey stand up and hug his mommy's neck. It was so cute.

"Its scary how fast he grew. I mean will he stop?"

"Amelie says that he will stop growing when he is around about 18 or 19. Shopping for him is gonna be hell." Eve laughes and kisses her sons cheek. "He looks so much like his daddy its unreal."

"I still cant believe that Vampires can produce."

"Or Michael is so good that he is too good." Eve joked.

"You think way to highly of him."

"Highly of who?" A voice asked, we both looked up to see Michael in some jeans and a killers t-shirt, with his guitar on his back. His blond hair is all messy but it looks so good on him. Beside him we saw Shane in a fast food uniform shirt and black dress pants and a hat on his head.

"Oh nothing!"

"Shouldn't you guys be at work?"

"My shifts over." Shane told as he walked over to Alyssa and picked her up. He just loves to hold her.

"And my students didn't come today so I waited and waited finally I didn't want to any longer so here I am." He put his guitar down and sat next to Eve. Mikey was now in Eve's lap.

I nodded then stood up. "Man im beat. Anyone want lunch?" that's when Alyssa started squirming cause when she hears the word lunch, she comes. Must get that from Shane. "I think this one does!" Eve laughed looking at squirming Alyssa. Shane put her down and she crawls to me then hugs my leg. I pick her up and kiss her head.

"Alright is Alyssa the only person who wants food?" I saw Shane about to say but I beat him to it. "I already know you do sweetheart." He grinned and hugged my shoulder.

Eve handed her son to Michael and got to her feet. "How about I make some food and Claire you guys go for a walk."

I smiled. "You want to baby?" I asked looking at Shane. I saw his face thinking then grinned. "Me? Walking? Do you know me at all?" he teased and I stuck my tongue out. Aly just clapped her hands and giggled in excitement. It sounds like she has my laugh. Not really sure though.

"Aly we can just go your daddy can help with the cooking" I said knowing Shane would instantly agree on walking.

"What no way! I go I go!" He laughed.

"That's settled then." Michael got up and held Mikey's handas Mike attached himself to his dad.

"Okay we will see you when we get back." and with that we were out the door.


	9. Chapter 9:Shane's Blood

**Chapter 9 is here! Finally. =) oh oh oh…..grrr im trying to remember what I want to tell you….hold on…..hold on….**

***thinks hard* grrrrrrr I got it I know I do!**

**Oh REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Shane's POV**

We were walking through the park on a sunny Friday after noon. It was around spring time now. And the air actually felt good. Its actually good that its sunny cause we don't have to worry about damn vampires ruining shit.

I had my arm around Claire's waist as she held Alyssa. "So why do you want to walk all of a sudden?"

"Well I hear its good to give your baby fresh air an hour a day. So what can it hurt right? Plus I need to work off this weight I gained."

I looked at her and though she just put on a few pounds but actually with bigger boobs and a butt she looks better then ever. But I will not say cause she will freak out and think she wasn't pretty before the pregnancy.

"Actually you look great, I love the way you look. Remember what I told you. I will love you if you're the fattest women in the world."

She sighs and sits on a bench then hugged Aly who was on her lap sucking her thumb. I sat by her and asked. "Are you okay?"

Claire nodded but I knew she was worrying and over thinking things.

"Honey, talk to me."

"Its just that, I just feel….I don't know not comfortable about how I look right now. I mean I never really cared how I looked until now. I mean my parents could be right, what if some hotter girl with a gorgeous figure with bigger boobs and an ass size of texas comes along and steals you from me." She frowns and leans her head against Alyssa's head. I looked at her and lifted her head up to look at me. "If that girl comes along I just know that I have better. I don't need a women who has a great body and a pretty face. I need a women with a nice figure and a beautiful face along with a wonderful mind. And that baby is Claire Danvers. The girl I could only see with a heart pure as gold and strong to fight for whats right. And plus usually those girls have tons of boyfriends so really all I need is a girl who only has one. And im looking at her."

That smile that lights up my world just lit my world up when she smiled. I kissed her lips and what pulled me away was Alyssa saying a word. We both turned to Aly and looked at her. "What was that?"

"Mama." Her voice chimed and it was just like Claire's voice but high and soothing. It was beautiful.

"She just said mama!" Claire cried.

"D-dada" She looked at us with her brown eyes that melts your hear. Ya those are Claire's eyes alright!

"She just said Dada!"

Alyssa gave a giggle which made us go awe. We gave her bunch of kisses and rambled on to Eve when we got home.

"Ah I remember Mike's first word…it was daddy."

"She has Claire's voice!"

"Well then she has Claire's brains." I saw Claire blush and then laugh. "For now till Shane spoils her with video games."

"So you do know me Mrs. Collins!"

She laughed and kissed my lips.

All in all I say it was an amazing ass day!

**Michael's POV**

While Claire and Shane went out it was only me Eve and Mikey. I was sitting on the couch with Mikey in my lap. He looked up at me and asked. "Where is grandpa?"

He means Sam. Since Sam is the only grandpa he has around here.

"He is on business duty Mikey." I said and stroked his now brownish blond hair. He looked at me then nodded and looked at the the tv. I watched his favorite show which is Spiderman the cartoon. It was actually fun for me. I eventually closed my eyes and didn't intend on passing out.

**Eve's POV**

I was making Claire's favorite when my little Mike came in he tugged on the him of my skirt so I would look down at him. I knew what he wanted and he wanted on the counter so her could watch his mom cook. I got him on the counter and continued cooking. "Daddy is asleep."

"He is?"

He nodded. He looked down at what I was cooking and gasped in excitement. "Is that Chilli!" I laughed and nodded. He smiled. His smile was just like my Michael's but a hint of mine. Well Michael says that although I don't think its true. "Can uncle Shane cook us chilli?"

I nodded thankfully Mikey didn't drink much blood and when he did he doesn't like it so much, so we try to get him to drink regular drinks.

I saw him yawn and said. "Seems like my little man is tired."

"I am. Daddy isn't comfortable to lay on. But you mommy is." funny that's what Michael told me too. I blushed thinking about that night then shook my head. "So what do you want baby?"

"Can me and you take a nap mama?" I smiled and saw I was done with the chilli I was about to answer when Claire ran in with Aly and Shane. They were going on about Aly said her first words and I put in my experience with Mikey and I watched Shane kiss her then walked off to the living room.

"So what your cooking?" Claire asked me as she came to Mike and me.

"Chilli."

"Fantastic." She said with sarcasm. "what's that supposed to mean?" she put Aly down on the floor and it seemed like Mikey wanted to follow her so she put him down as well and then they were gone. She jumped up on the counter.

"Nothing. I talked to Shane about my weight situation…I decided that I may work out but I wont do it for skinniness."

"I don't do it for that either. Its just something to do when I have my head filled with continuous thoughts."

"Really." She looked into the distance and I saw she was zoned out so sudden. "Lunch is ready!" I yelled. We all got our lunches and sat all together. We watched spider man the movie and a Alddin movie afterwards.

"okay Mikey time to get dressed for bed."

Apparently Mike hated bedtime he got up and said. "I want another bowl mama.

"You had 3 already. Now come on." I got up from Michael's arms and walked over to him. He shook his head and sped away from me.

"I don't want to!"

"Mike Samuel Glass! Stop acting up and proceed to your bedroom."

That earned me a look of hate. "Your mean!" he shouted and ran upstairs. I then heard a door slam. I sighed.

"Guess we know he is Eve's kid!" Shane laughed. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him then I grabbed a book and chucked it at him again, that knocked him off the stool he was sitting on and he sat up to glare at me. Michael came to my side and hugged me.

I frowned. Knowing I shouldn't let a so called 2 year old get to me.

"He didn't mean it eve. He is just a kid and he will say things like that" he was right and I was happy that he comforted me before I made my self depressed.

**Claire's POV**

I laid Alyssa down for bedtime and kissed her head then I kissed Mikes and looked at him. "You know what I love the most about bedtime?"

He looked at me as he was still pouting. "What."

"You get to go anywhere. Anywhere anytime. Ugh its fantastic. Just last night I went to China. Tonight I might go to Egypt. I just hope the camals wont spit on me."

That made him laugh and he hugged my neck I kissed his cheek and laid him down. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What that aunt Claire?"

"Apologize to your mom? I know you didn't mean what you said but that can hurt you mama's feelings. She's very….emotional." I saw hem think and then nodded in agreement. I kissed his head and turned out the lights. I bumped into Eve while coming out of Eve's old room which is now the nursery.

"Hey I was just going to check on him."

"He is….umm okay? It seemed like he was fine after I told him that sleeping was an adventure." Eve snorted then went in. I watched Eve as she sat on her sons bed and then before I knew it Mikey and Eve were hugging. I smiled and then walked to mine and Shane's room. I saw him on the bed. "Did you kiss Aly goodnight." he nodded. I saw he was tired. Well after eating eleven bowls of chilli then wouldn't you be? I walked over to him and laid by his side. "You don't look so well."

"Just full." he really didn't look at all well.

"Are you sure. You look pale." he just nodded. I did too and snuggled by him then off to Egypt.

In the middle of the night I felt the bed move and woke up when I did I saw Shane running to the bathroom. After a bit I heard throwing up sounds. I got up and grabbed a small blanket then wrapped it around me as I made my way to the bathroom. "Honey? You okay?" I put my hand on his back and felt he was shaking, so I covered him with the blanket and kneeled next to him. I saw that there was blood in the toilet and got more worried.

"Im fine…." I heard him breath. His breathing wasn't doing well either. When he lifted his head I felt it. He was burning up. He was coughing like mad too. I got up and grabbed a thermometer then put it in his mouth.

"Don't you dare take it out." I told him before he had the chance to think about it.

When the beep went off I saw he had a 104 temp. "Baby your burning up!"

He stood up and I saw he was about to fall so I grabbed his arm to steady him and pulled him to the room. I laid him down and then grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling a doctor."

"Im fine Claire." I held up the thermometer and said. "I beg to differ."

"The doctors aren't going to be there in the middle of the night" Damn he was right I hung up then paced for a bit. What should I do? I then walked down to the kitchen and grabbed any cold medicine that I could. I heard Shane's coughing from upstairs and the way he sounded was not good. I then heard footsteps and then throwing up. I got to the top and then to the bathroom. I saw him hunched over the toilet then when I saw in the toilet I saw a whole bunch of blood. I dropped the medicine then felt someone behind me as I was backing up I looked up and saw Michael standing there.

"I smelt the blood! What's wrong."

"Nothing just….." Shane paused and puked some more. His face was all red and he did not look well. His breathing was heavy. "Shane I smell amounts of blood what's happening." Just then Eve came in and looked at what was up. "Shane are you okay."

Shane stood up and then shouted. "Yes im fine just stop worrying alredy-" he then coughed and it wasn't a normal cough it was where you couldn't stop. It was so sudden to. He just. Fainted.


	10. Chapter 10:Fearing The Worst

**Okay when I got home today I saw some more Reviews! They just made my day! Thank you guys so much! And even though I have 5 reviews im kinda looking for more! So I will make this short and sweet! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Im so happy that you guys love my story! Well here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**Calling a doctor."**_

"_**Im fine Claire." I held up the thermometer and said. "I beg to differ."**_

"_**The doctors aren't going to be there in the middle of the night." Damn he was right I hung up then paced a bit. What should I do? I then walked down to the kitchen and grabbed any cold medicine that I could . I heard Shane's coughing from upstairs and the way he sounded was not good. I then heard footsteps and then throwing up. I got to the top and then to the bathroom. I saw him hunched over the toilet then when I saw in the toilet I saw a whole bunch of blood. I dropped the medicine and felt someone behind me as I was backing up I looked up and saw Michael standing there. **_

"_**I smelt blood! What's wrong."**_

"_**Nothing just…" Shane paused and puked some more. His face was all red and did not look well. His breathing was heavy. "Shane I smell blood what's happening." Just then Eve came in and looked at what was up. "Shane are you okay?"**_

_**Shane stood up and then shouted. "Yes im fine just stop worrying already-" he then coughed and it wasn't a normal cough, it was where you couldn't stop. **_

_**It was so sudden to. **_

_**He just fainted.**_

**Claire's POV**

I watched as I saw my husband on the ground unconscious. My breathing was heavy and I felt tears im my eyes. I ran to his side and saw blood in his mouth and that just had me scared. I tried to breath normal as possible. I looked at Michael and Eve "Call 911 quick!" and so they rushed off with no protests. I held Shane's head in my arms and combed through his hair. "Don't you leave me Shane….I swear I will bring you back and kill you myself if you die on me and Alyssa!" I choked and held back my tears. I needed to be brave for Shane. Its what he would do if I was in this position.

The ambulance took Shane and we all including the kids drove to the hospital. I ran to the receptionist. "Shane Collins! Where is he im his wife Claire! Tell me!" I demanded.

"Hold on miss." She took out a file and scanned it then my impatient self grew tired of the agony of waiting so I just yelled. "I need to see my husband damn it!"

The women snarled then spoke. "Please remove yourself before I do."

I clutched the counter to stop me from doing something Shane like to this women. I felt hands on my shoulders and I saw Michael was behind me.

"Please ma'am we just want to know where my brother is." Putting on his fake smile and very good charm seemed to work with the lady since she nodded and said. "He is in room 209."

"Thank you miss." He went to go get Eve and the kids then we went off to Shane's room. I saw him awake and looking better then what he did. I jumped across the room and hugged his neck, ramming myself into him practically.

"Hey Claire." I looked at him then yelled. "Don't you 'Hey Claire' me! You freaking bastard you scared me half to death!" He laughed and coughed at the same time but he grunted as he stopped himself from hacking up.

"You okay man?" Michael asked.

"Yeah uncle Shane are you okay now." Mikey asked as he was holding Alyssa's hand. They were sitting on the couch and looking at us. Aly was hugging Mikey's arm more then holding his hand. She looked scared and worried.

Just before he could answer the doctor comes in and then looks at all of us. "Shane I think I need to tell you something….. Alone." We got the hind and left. After waiting in the hallway the doctor came out and looked at me with a im sorry face then walked off. I held my daughter in my arms then we went back in. The expression I saw on my baby's face wasn't good.

"What did he say Shane?" Eve asked.

No answer.

"Shane tell us."

No answer but a head shake this time. I gave Alyssa to Eve and sent them out then went to him and held his hand. "Tell me. I deserve to know."

He looked at me and looked away. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Shane please tell me."

"I-I have…."

**Okay okay I know im being mean but I want reviews and if I don't get 10 reviews then im not gonna make anymore and you will just be left with a cliff hanger. Do you really want that?**

**Think hard. Choose wisely.**

**NO REVIEWS**

**NO STORY. **

**SIMPLE AS THAT. SO I MUST SAY.**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**


	11. Chapter 11:Shane's News

**Okay 16 reviews…..just encouraged my butt to write even more! I will write this chapter with satisfaction…..cause I have readers! Yay! XD leave me alone I know im weird but I enjoy it! Haha. So I love you guys so much that I might just do 3 chappies haha **

**Me=so I hear 10 more reviews coming on.**

**Shane=meh nobody will like this story. 1 it doesn't have my sexy abs in it.**

**Claire=okay Shane a little to into yourself. Oh Miki say what you need to abt copy right!**

**Me= but…..I do own this story?*confused***

**Shane=*rolls eyes* you didn't make us characters up did you?**

**Me= that would be way cool-*stops when I see them both glare at me* you guys are meaner then the books say! *laughs* okay guys I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE CHARACTERS! OR MORGANVILLE SHIT! JUST THIS STORY.**

**Shane=lame*coughs when saying lame***

**Me=bite me Collins I can make you die!**

**Shane=*hugs me*you know I love you right.**

**Claire=*pouts*no sex for you tonight.**

**Me=*bursts out laughing* lol okay lets just let the viewers read!**

**Shane= REVIEW BITCHES.**

**Claire=Shane! They are not bitches. REVIEW PLEASE! 10 WOULD BE EXCELLENTE! *Claire starts to argue with Shane about how Claire is too polite***

**Me=Shane! Claire! Knock it off god! Your wose then a married couple…..oh wait you are married….*sighs when they go back to story* enjoy the chappie guys*winks and looks at Shane and Claire making out now, shivers* poor Eve and Michael…..has to see them XD jk love yall! And sexy Shane. **

**Claire and Shane= What!*looks at me***

**Me=nothing*turns to the readers*okay well if you don't get the next chapters then Shane and Claire killed me!XD**

**And I give you Chapter 11! Oh I been researching so forgive me if I make a few mistakes on what this Pneumonia is does , blah blah blah**

"_What did he say Shane?" Eve asked_

_No answer_

"_Shane tell us"_

_No answer but a head shake this time. I gave Alyssa to Eve and sent them out then went to him and held his hand. "Tell me. I deserve to know"_

_He looked at me and looked away. It looked like he was about to cry._

"_Shane please tell me"_

"_I-I have…"_

**Shane's POV**

"Double Pneumonia? That means you can die right! Its in your lungs!" I grabbed my wife's shoulders to calm her down.

"Baby breathe… I will be okay. The doctors are getting me some meds and then sending me home."

She scanned me and noticed I wasn't in a patients gown I shiver at the thought of my ass showing cause of those damn gowns.

"Do you have anything else."

"Not that I know of."

"How did you get this!" Claire asked in a worried tone. I shrugged. "The doctors say its spreading through out my chest, I had it for a month now but never really known about it since last week."

"Why the fuck you didn't tell me!"

"Because Claire I know you. You freak out if I trip over a stick.""I do not!" I see the blush proves my fact. "You shouldn't be talking Mr. I have to be over protective." She glares at me. Even though its ment as mean and funny, its just cute to me. I pulled her so shes hovering me and then I kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet tasting. It was the best kiss I had unfortunately people have shitty timing. We pulled away when the door opened and Mikey came to us. Eve and Michael followed.

"So? Your not gonna tell your best friend?" Michael asked.

"And your wife's best friend!" Eve added.

I sighed. God they were annoying but I still love them anyways. I looked at them and said. "I have double pneumonia"

They looked at me with **Wtf? **faces

"Its where you have pneumonia in both your lungs." Claire explained.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

"you better be." Claire gave me the supposedly scariest glare ever but to me its cute. I chuckled and coughed.

"I will baby."

"Good cause if you die I swear to the heavens I will find you up there. And trust me I will tear you apart once I do."

I know how serious she is and sadly she will do that. I looked at my daughter who is in Eve's arms. I held out my arms and took her in mine. She lays her head between my neck and shoulder. Claire got closer to me and stroked her daughter's brown hair. Its been growing really well. Her hair is already past her shoulders, which just makes her more cute.

"So are you coming home?" Eve asked.

"The doc is giving me meds then sending me home."

They nodded and we waited. After an hour of waiting the doc finally came in and handed me 3 pill bottles. "Those are for you to take for the next 3 months. A pill once a day. You have to take these or it will only get worse."

These mother fuckers were huge! I nodded and got up with Alyssa in my arms. "So can I go now."

The doc nodded and left us to it. So then we went home.

**Okay I think imma make this, my into and ending more interesting. I know this shit is short but Chapter 12 the last chapter is on its way! And I will have a sequal to where the kids are grown up. Its gonna be rockin! If I get more reviews on this story then I wont let you down with making an awesome sequel! The next story I promise will be longer more better. =) love you!**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY!**


	12. Chapter 12:The End Of A New Beginning

**Me=Okay I is back!**

**Eve=no duh!**

**Shane=Dipshit.**

**Claire=Shane!**

**Me=*sighs tapping my foot impatiently* why cant I do a damn into without you guys buggin?**

**Eve=because bitch you love us to much to kill us off.**

**Me=*rolls eyes* whatever. *clears throat and about to speak when Michael comes running to us***

**Michael=sorry for the lateness.**

**Eve=hey Sexy!*kisses Michael***

**Shane and Claire= *groans***

**Me=Shut the fuck up everyone!*they all shut it and look at me* thank you*turns to the readers* Okay I DO NOT OWN Morganville! Just this awsomeness story.**

**Shane=*coughs a rude comment***

**Me=don't temp me boy! I can make you die. Or have sex with monica!**

***they all gasp in horror***

**Claire=you-you wouldn't dare!**

**Me= I shall dare!**

***they glare* I shrug***

**Me= ENJOY READING AND REVIEW!**

**Shane=if you don't want me to die I suggest you REVIEW. I MEAN YOU CANT GET ENOUGH OF MY SEXYNESS.**

**Claire=*glares* do you just not want sex at all?**

**Shane=what im helping Mik.**

**Claire=so your not seeing me advertising my body out to ppl.**

***I roll my eyes when they start arguing***

**On to Chapter 12!**

**Eve's POV**

Its been a while since Shane was diagnosed with Pneumonia and since then its been unusually quiet? I don't know but Shane seems to be coming along well with taking his meds. Although when he tries not to take them Claire gets pissed at him then we hear yelling and shouting. Its been going on like this forever! Ugh I hate it.

I was watching tv when I heard voices echoing through the thin walls then the shouting came.

"Ugh not again!" I groaned at Michael who is holding his guitar about to leave for work.

"Well have a nice time!"

"Michael don't leave me here with them! They fuckin scare me!"

Michael rolled is eyes. "You will be fine. Mickey will be here with you. Wont you Mikey?"

Mickey looked up from his book that he is reading and smiles. Nods then proceeds to go back to his book. I sighed and pouted till Michael came to kiss my lips. "I need to go baby. You hold down the fort."

I rolled my eyes and then went upstairs to see what was all the fuss about. I walked in Claire and Shane's room. Only to find them glaring at each other.

"What's with the shouting now."

Claire looked so pissed off and normally she wouldn't be so mad but I guess stupid ass did something wrong. "Go ahead Shane tell her."

"What is it."

"Nothing. Look Claire im fine I don't need to take those damn meds anymore."

"Fine! Fine you're an idiot ya know! Those pills are saving your life!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Claire. The doc didn't say I have to take them forever."

Claire bit her lip. And I could see tears forming in her eyes. "So he didn't tell you to stop. And he said if you didn't take them everyday there maybe a chance that it could get worse." Shane just rolled his eyes and that she didn't like. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. Then put on her shoes.

"Where are you going."

"Away from you." She spited angered.

"What the hell did I fucking do!" Shane bellowed with anger. They glared at each other.'

"Your dying on purpose. If you don't want to live just say it. I tried to help but I give the fuck up." She stormed out passing me and I watched her speed down the stairs and after a bit the door opened and then slammed.

"Man you must of pissed her off." I looked at him.

"Yeah well I feel fine."

"Just cause you feel fine now wont mean you will later. Shane I love you and I hate to see you hurting…so just take the pills for as long as the doctors say and then its fine. Go after her." I pointed to the stairs and he sighed.

"Women." He huffed and bounded down the stairs and out into finding Claire. I came down to see Mikey is holding Alyssa in his lap and teaching her how to read. Yeah I can just see it now. Aly seventeen with raging hormones like her mama and Mikey with good looks and charms like his daddy. I smiled at the little couple and sat by them. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching Alyssa how to read."

Alyssa smiled up at me then looked at Mikey. Aly is about two years old well will be and she can already talk like Mikey can but chooses not to for a reason we arent sure of. Aly curled up in Mikey;s lap, Mikey put the book down and held little Alyssa in his arms. I smiled and felt excited to see what these two little ones will become someday.

**Shane's POV**

I went to go in search for my dear Claire. I know she didn't mean what she said but I really don't blame her. I don't like the pills I don't want to take them but she had a point. I am killing myself and I never realized it. I walked to the park where Alyssa first spoke her first words and saw Claire sitting on the bench where we had the talk about our love and all. I walked over to her and looked at her for a bit. She had her head in her hands and her. Her long hair was covering her face. "Go away."

"Not until we talk."

"Thought we just did back at the house." I sat down next to her and tried to get her to face me, she fought me the whole way but I wasn't about to give up so I got up and kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face, gently and made her look at me. "Im sorry okay. I didn't realize how I was hurting you as well myself. I will take those pills as long as you don't leave me in a fight like that." She pulled her face away and looked away. "Claire…"

She turned her body to where she had her feet on the bench and her hugging her legs. "Im scared now."

"Scared?"

"Im scared that….I might come home to go to our room expecting you to be there watching tv on the bed but then I see you on the floor…..with blood under you. Im scared that you will die just like that…..I-I don't want that for Alyssa…..to find her dad dead on the floor and-" She then covered her face unable to finish the rest. I stood up and scooped her in my arms, sat down and sat her on my lap so I can hold her. I kissed her head and said. "The only way I will die is when Aly has her kids, we are old and gray and in my sleep when holding you. I want-hope that we would die together in our arms."

"Just like the movie notebook…" She laughed a little.

"Surprise. I watched it many times. Although you seemed to fall asleep through it."

"And you still watch it?"

"Boring movie but I know you like it so I will like it too, cause it makes you happy and seeing you happy is my life Claire."

She looked up at me and then kissed my lips. "Then please take your meds."

I gave her a half smiled. "Anything for my lovely wife." I kissed her head and we made our way back to our abnormal but totally normal life.

**The end. Well of this story. Now off to the kids romance! Ohhelp me think of a title of Mikey and Alyssa's love story, give me ideas of what I should do. So in my nicest way I will say it**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT LIKE CRAZY AND BRING YOUR AWESOME IDEAS AND TITLES WITH YOU!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
